The Heart Knows Best
by bookishness
Summary: Albus thinks that Rose only talks about Scorpius so much because she's in love with him. So she turns to the fountain of all knowledge - her Mother.


**This is just kind of a head-cannon I have about Rose and Scorpius. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of JK's**

* * *

It was finally the easter holidays, and Sixth year Rose Weasley was currently regaling her lastest argument with Scopius Malfoy to her favourite cousin and best friend Albus Potter. However, finally after years of listening to the same thing at least once a week, something inside the usually calm and collected Albus Potter snapped.

"Will you just shut up about him Rosie! Merlin! It's like you're in love with him or something!"

"I-In LOVE with him?!" She spluttered, outraged.

"Whatever Rosie, just please stop talking about him, I don't think I can stand another rant about how 'bloody arrogant' he is, or how he 'isn't even that good-looking, if really look then you can see that his nose is slightly off-centre'... I mean seriously how petty can you get, need I remind you that he's my best friend and it is slightly uncomfortable to have my cousin constantly slagging him off! And on that note..."

Rose was barely listening to him anymore, she couldn't even muster a glare at his ridiculous impersonation of her voice. In LOVE with SCORPIUS MALFOY! HER! Yes, Albus was being ridiculous, she didn't even talk about him that much. At least she didn't think she did. Could it be possible that she'd been irritating everyone by talking about him so much? Had everyone come to the same insane conclusion that Albus had?

She abrubtly got up with Albus still mid-rant. "Sorry Al, I forgot that Mum wanted me home by five, something about family time.." This was always her go-to excuse, but thankfully Albus hadn't noticed yet.

He sighed and got up, giving her a half-hearted hug, before handing her the floo powder from it's place on top of the elegant fireplace adorned with weasley family photographs. She blew him a kiss before throwing a handful and shouting her home address.

She appeared back in her living room, shouting "Hey! Im home!" Her Mum came peering through the kitchen doorway, a warm smile adorning her kindly face.

"Hello darling, I was just about to floo you myself, I'm just putting tea on." She signalled for Rose to join her in the kitchen.

Rose looked around the kitchen surveying the damage, despite her Mother's usually neat and tidy exterior, she always left a trail of destruction behind her when she cooked.

"Where's Dad and Hugo?" Rose asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Hermione took a moment to adjust the heat of the hob before answering. "They're playing quidditch over at your Gran's with your Uncle George and the kids" She turned back to Rose, smiling.

Rose watched as her Mum's expression turned to one of concern. "Is something wrong Rosie?"

She never knew how her Mum did it, she could always tell when something was bugging her children, and she had that wonderfully soft, comforting voice that made you want to spill all your deepest secrets. Which is probably why it came bursting out before Rosie gave her mouth permission to speak.

"You don't think I talk about Scorpius too much do you?"

Hermione looked startled for a moment, evidently this was not exactly what she'd been expecting her daughter to say. "I - No. I mean, I suppose you do talk about him often, but that tends to happen when there's a boy in your life who knows how to push your buttons. I know that from experience, it's perfectly natural to need to let those feelings out and -"

"Oh no!" Rose cut her Mother off, dismayed. "You think it too, don't you?!" She exclaimed, resting her head on her folded arms.

She had managed to startle her Mother yet again. "Pardon me?"

"You think i'm in love with him too don't you!? Albus said that he thinks I am, and that's why I talk about him so much." She lifted her head to give her Mum a miserable look. Hermione smiled gently, finally understanding what was really bothering her teenage daughter.

"And what do you think?" Hermione prodded gently, taking Rose's left hand between her own.

"I think that he's annoying, and arrogant and when he's with all his guy friends he can be really vulgar, but I suppose that's the same with all boys, and maybe he might be slightly attractive - oh don't give me that look - and when he's on his own he can be really nice, but I don't want to like him! It'd be wierd!" She was glad that her Mother rambled when she was nervous too, she didn't really want to repeat that admission.

Hermione was silent for a moment, obviously trying to figure out the best thing to say.

"You know, when I was your age, I was in the same situation with your father. Sometimes boys act in a certain way because they aren't as emotionally developed as us women and they don't know how to deal with their feelings." Rose suspected she was only half joking.

"You think he likes me?" Rose hadn't even considered the idea.

"I think you might want to give him a chance to show you if he does." Hermione grinned fondly at her feisty daughter. "It doesn't take a lot to find out, just a few words of encouragement, holding your tongue sometimes and generally just being nice towards him and you'll be able to tell."

She watched Rosie consider it, biting her lower lip slightly. "I can't believe I'm considering this." She muttered.

Hermione gave her daughter's hand one last squeeze before letting go and getting up to finish the cooking. "You can't choose who you fall fo my darling." There was a pop as her Son and Husband appeared, muddy and tired out. "But sometimes your heart knows best."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
